forever_young_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Anubis House
Anubis House 'is one of the main locations where Forever Young takes place. This is where all the Anubis students reside because it is where their dorms are. The House is also a prime location for the mysteries of the programme. It is located at the Allerton Towers in Liverpool, England. The front door doesn't really exist, it's fake. Click here to see the real house without the fake door History Anubis House was built in 1890 by Julian Frobisher-Smythe, father of Robert Frobisher-Smythe. However it was not named Anubis House until the year 1922. The original inhabitants of the house were Robert and Louisa Frobisher-Smythe along with their child, Sarah Frobisher-Smythe. After her parents' tragic death, Victor Rodenmaar Sr. became the new owner of the house and the guardian of Sarah. Victor's father told his son- the current housemaster of Anubis House- that if he didn't make Sarah tell both of them where to find the Cup of Ankh then he would send Victor away to the orphanage. Sarah told them both too many times to count that she was not going to reveal where the treasure was hidden. The Cup of Ankh was revealed in the later series that it was not the only treasure that the Frobisher Smythes had hidden in the house. the ground floor of the house of aunbis 'Ground Floor The ground floor consists of the entrance hall, the living room, the dining room, the kitchen, the laundry room, a bathroom, and two bedrooms that are the boys' dorm. The one on the far end used to be Fabian and Mick's but then it became Fabian and Eddie's because Mick moved away to Australia.The entrance hall is large and grand with a magnificent chandelier hanging from the ceiling, a sarcophagus, and a staircase leading to the first floor. The banisters on the stairs are in the shape of the Eye of Horus- a hieroglyphic for protection. The first door on the right leads to a coat closet which was revealed in Season 3 to hold the secret room located beneath it. The first door on the left leads to the living room which contains brown leather sofas and chairs. There is also a fireplace and a television in this room. In the back of the living room is the dining room which has a table large enough to seat nine people. Also in the living room is an old telescope that had one of the next clue on it when focused on the moon. In the dining room there is a painting of Robert and Louisa Frobisher-Smythe. At the back of the dining room is the door to the kitchen. At the back left of the kitchen is the laundry room and the backdoor out of the house. Leading from the entrance hall is a hallway with the boys' rooms and their single bathroom. The first door on the right is the bathroom. The second door on the right is Fabian and Eddie's room, formerly known as Fabian and Mick'sroom before Mick left. The final door on the right is Jerome and Alfie's room. 'First Floor' At the top of the stairs, above the front door, is Victor's office, overlooking the entrance hall. Also at the top of the Attic stairs is a door leading to the upstairs hallway. The first door on the left is Patricia and Mara's room, which was Sarah Frobisher-Smythe's room. The two doors in the back left of the hall lead toWillow, KT, and Joy's room. The on the right side of the hall is the bathroom. The hall leading to the right leads to the attic. The side hall coming from the hall to the attic leads toTrudy's room. The attic was originally a storage room full of old things and junk.Trudy cleaned out the attic in Season 2 in order to make a guest room for Nina's Gran whilst she visited. After taking over as house mother, Vera moved into the attic. There were two hiding places in the attic - a room the size of a closet and a small cupboard, both opened with theEye of Horus Locket. The larger space no longer exists after Victor smashed his way into it at Season 1. 'Cellar' The cellar is a stone room under the house where the furnace is located and it also serves as an entrance to the tunnels. Victor uses it for his experiments and it is out of bounds to students and puts coal into the furnace. Near the back of the cellar is the door leading to the secret passage behind the stove in the kitchen. It is revelaed that in The Touchstone of Ra that four of the pieces of the Pyramid of Ra are hidden in the walls of the Cellar. Connection to the Horus Legend Throughout the series, the entire house has shown many magical and mystical properties. The first of which was a reaction to Nina's Eye of Horus Locket when she placed in in the mould for the locket that unlocked the panel in the attic that contained the portrait of Sarah . In fact, the house has quite a strong connection to it. It has many hidden rooms and passage ways that can only be opened and closed with that particular necklace. However, only theChosen One can open these hidden rooms and passage ways as well as certain items that are also related to the quests that Sibuna follow. For example, the clasped Arabic Dictionary in House of Reunion / House of Memoriescould only be opened by Nina with the locket. When Amber tried to force the locket in, nothing happened.﻿ An example of a passage way that can be opened is the oven that leads to the cellar. Secret CompartmentsEdit Since the series premiere the house has shown a number of secret rooms, hiding places, and even tunnels belive it or not. This list below shows the compartments and their functions.(Note that these compartments and passegways are NOT in the chronological order they were discovered in by Sibuna). *'Old Oven in the Kitchen-' When Nina discovered the Eye of Horus symbol she tried out her necklace and revealed a pathway to the cellar. *'Antechamber-' In the cellar Sibuna discovered what were figures of eight in a pattern on the top of a shelf, but it was actually a Victorian combination lock that conceals an antechamberthat turned out to be Robert Frobisher-Smythe's secret study. It also has amulets that prevent the blindness from the light beacon at the beginning of the tunnels. *'Hidden Door- '''In the attic Nina accidentally finds a hidden door that only opens with her locket. It is a small closet-like room with a portrait of Sarah Frobsiher-Smythe on the wall but the room was destroyed by Victor when searching for the Ankh pieces that Sibuna beleived to be clues. *'Hidden cabinet- Also in the attic, Nina finds a small hidden cabinet in the wall while looking for a new place to hide the Cup of Ankh. It is also only opened using her locket. *'Secret Cabinet in the Entrance Hall -' It can only be opened at midday through the chandeliers- or tears of glass- by Nina's locket. It had held the second ankh piece but has not been used or shown since. *'''Globe in the Living Room - It can only be open by the correct line (longtitude and latitude). When opened, it revealed a piece of the Staff of Osiris that was used to awaken Ammut. *'''Secret Cellar Room - '''Behind a brick wall in the cellar is a room that has all of Robert Frobisher-Smythe'sresearch on Ammut the Destroyer and the Staff of Osiris. Sibuna got to it through the closet on the level above it. The Tunnels It seems that the antechamber not only hides Robert Frobisher-Smythe's study but a series of tunnels underneath the house. The passsage way was blocked by the bookshelf that, when the book with the ibis, representing Thoth, is pulled, in a very James Bond esque fashion, turns to the tunnels. These tunnels were believed to be hiding the Mask of Anubis at the end. Victor also believed the missing pages of the Book of Isis were hidden there as well. The tunnels are heavily guarded with tasks, each more difficult than the last. #The first of the obstacles is a beacon light that scans from the feet up until it reaches your eyes. It leaves you temporarily blind if looked at.(It can be specualted that if you close your eyes the light will still blind you, but possibly to a lesser degree). The blindness lasts for one day. The only one shown so far to negate it is to wear the amulets hidden in the study. The lights scans them then goes back down protecting the wearer. #The second obstacle is the is a door blocking the way. When certain books with letters on the spine are rearranged to form the name "Robert Frobisher-Smythe" the pedestal glows. A golden cube, similar to a rubix cube, appears. The cube can be re-arranged into a pyramid and stuck onto the wall with the same image enlarged to opening the gateway to the next tunnel. #The new tunnel has a hopscotch pattern on the floor. The ceiling slowly falls unless the correct pattern is traversed. Around the corner is a chasm too wide to jump. The gap can be bridged with a crocodile shaped board that connects the gap. However it isn't over yet. When the kids go to pass moon and sun shaped pendulums swish back and for in a rythmic motion. By playing the pauses it makes it capable to get through by not easy by the least. It can be shut of by a compartment on the end. #Once you get passed the chasm there is a vent-like tunnel that can be crawled through to get to the next side. The difficult thing is that the small tunnel is full of everyone's fears like Insectophobia and claustrophobia. At the end of the tunnel there is a lever. Once pulled a door that is mistaken as a wall opens. #When going through the wall/door, there are a web of strings with three little hooks on them and a giant spider indentation on the wall next to it. The strings are different colors and have venom on them. The silver string sting (Spider Bite) and leaves a painful burn. The yellow string causes hallucinations and the red string is "spells doom". You have to find the mother spider and it's three "daughters". You must hang the "daughter" spiders on the hooks based on their colors then place the mother spider to the spider shaped indentation in the wall to make the strings disappear and make the door stay open. #The next task is an alchemy task. You have to find the chemicals that match up with the riddle and poor it into the lion's mane. The correct six chemicals will mix and cause the door to explode from the Egyptain explosion goo and open. #In the next room there are four horns in the center. Playing the wrong tune causes a loud deafening noise and causes the ceiling to crack. The correct tune (The Song of Hathor) has to be played on the horns in addition to an ox bell from the Frobisher library before the door opens #The next room has six hands with a beam of light pointing to one. When the correct reflectors are placed in the hands, the falcon constellation made opens the final door but you need six people to do this. #The final room is a ancient board game called Senet with the Mask of Anubis on the other side of the board. If an Anubis piece points at a player while they are on a danger square, the player falls through the floor and is trapped in a room. The only way to retrieve the person is to complete the game. After the game is completed, a pedestal with two keys appears. Only one can be chosen, one is to retrieve fallen friends from the ancient game called Senet and the other is to unlock the Mask cabinet. #There is a secret tunnel discovered by Eddie Miller in House of Entrapment / House of Sisters that leads to a door with KT's keyhole in it. This door leads to Frobisher Smythe's crypt. Residents of Anubis House Former Residents *Victor Rodenmaar Sr. (Victor's father) *Robert and Louisa Frobisher-Smythe (Sarah's parents) *Sarah Frobisher-Smythe *Mick Campbell (Left during Season 2 for Australia) *Mr. Eric Sweet (shown in House of Myths / House of Nightmares) *John Clarke (shown in House of Myths / House of Nightmares) *Vera Devenish (Left after Season 2) *Nina Martin (Left after Season 2) *Amber Millington (lives there until House of Trickery / House of Unity when she left for Fahion School in New York) *Victor Rodenmaar Jr. (Leaves in The Touchstone of Ra because of his destiny to prevent anyone constructing the Pyramid of Ra) *Mara Jaffray (Left after Season 3) *Sophia Danae *Joy Mercer *Jerome Clarke *Patricia Williamson *KT Rush *Willow Jenks *Alfie Lewis *Dexter Lloyd *Cassie Tate *Erin Blakewood Current Residents *Fabian Rutter *Rachel Powell *Marie Jane Fernanda Defitt *Drew Torres *Michael Duell *Izzy Pinkney *Theresa Feng *Bethany Marci Garcia *Liam Hemsworth Trivia *Four of the Cup of Ankh pieces were hidden in the entrance hall (one in the grandfather clock, one in the banister globe, one behind the wall and one in the demisphere of the chandelier). *The House is not the only residence dorm house in the boarding school that is named after an Egyptian diety (god or goddess), because Willow had lived in Isis House before moving to Anubis House. *The only known house names that were mention in all 3 series are: Anubis House, Hathor House, Mut House, and Isis House. *No one knows where Victor's and Trudy's bedrooms are, but Victor might sleep in his office, as shown in Season 2 when Sibuna made him so sleppy that he wouldn't wake up when they tried to steal back their amulets. Trudy's room is probably in the girls' hallway. *Sarah Frobisher Smythe owned a dollhouse replica of Anubis House that gave Sibuna clues about their quest before it was accidently destroyed by Alfie when he tried to save Trudy, Jerome, Amber and Fabian. *One of the pieces of The Staff Of Osiris was hidden in the House of Anubis itself. * The four of the stones of The Pyramid Of Ra- besides the point- were buried in the foundation of the House and was in the walls of the cellar. Category:Forever Young Category:Season 1 Category:Location Category:Places Category:Houses of Liverpool Academy Category:Liverpool Academy